


Veggies

by Peachee



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachee/pseuds/Peachee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnie hates that he's so short compared to his brothers. What can a turtle tot do to gain a little height? Splinter might have the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veggies

“Try and keep up shortstack!”

“Hurry up pipsqueak!”

“Yeah, come on…uh…slowpoke!”

Donnie angrily glared up at the platform his three brothers had managed to climb. It was an exercise their Sensei had put together, to work on their dexterity, balance, and yes, jumping skills.

Being the shortest, he didn’t quite have the reach that the other three did, which relegated him to angrily pouting on the ground.

Why couldn’t he be taller? All the brothers were the same age, or at least very close, so why was he stuck a good three inches shorter than the others? It wasn’t fair!

“My sons,” Splinter chided, a small frown on his face. “Perhaps rather than ridiculing your brother, you might help him instead?”

“Yeah we can help ya shorty” Raph grinned down at the little purple-banded ninja, holding out his hand. Donnie reluctantly jumped to grab it, if only to make this exercise end sooner.

Now standing with his brothers on the platform, Splinter nodded in approval.

“Very good my sons,” he said. “Remember, when one can not accomplish a goal alone, it is with teamwork that success may be achieved.”

“Hai Sensei!” the boys called out, hopping down from the platform.

Bowing low, the boys concluded their lesson and proceeded to march out the door. All except Donnie, who dragged his feet with his head hung low.

“Donatello,” Splinter called. “Would you stay a moment?”

The poor turtle tot nodded miserably and walked back to where his father knelt.

“Yes Father?” he mumbled.

“You seem rather upset my son,” Splinter said. “I was hoping you might tell me what is troubling you.”

Donnie stared angrily at the ground. All his pent up frustration was boiling just under the surface.

“I promise you my son I will listen,” Splinter coaxed. “It is no small matter.”

Donnie clenched his hands. _Small._

“Won’t you confide in me a little?”

Donnie grit his teeth. _Little!_

“My son, keeping things bottled up inside your mind is no better than being short-“

“I HATE BEING SHORT!”

Splinter blinked in surprise. He was used to these outbursts of emotion, but not from his gentle Donatello. Looking down at the angry tears streaming down the boy’s face, Splinter sighed.

“Is this what has been upsetting you of late my son?” Splinter asked quietly.

Donnie ducked his head, trying to hide the hot tears dripping down his cheeks. He roughly scrubbed the back of his hand against his eyes.

“It’s not fair Sensei,” he said. “Why are Leo, Raph and Mikey so tall, and I’m the only one who is so little?”

Splinter stroked his chin thoughtfully. He knew all his boys would hit their growth spurts and spring up in no time. But to a young turtle, that may not be fast enough. Hoping to appeal to his precocious son’s scientific nature, he decided to try an experiment of his own. In fact, it may kill two birds with one stone.

“My son,” he said slowly. “You may not see this yet, but you and your brothers are still growing at an astonishing rate.”

Donnie looked up at him disbelieving. Splinter plowed on.

“There are many factors that contribute to height Donatello,” he said. “But one thing you might be able to do to help aid this phenomenon is what you eat.”

Now the young ninja looked interested. Variables always brought a certain spark to those deep brown eyes. And Splinter was going to use that to his advantage.

“It is said that the consumption of vegetables aids in the growth of young children, helping them grow strong bones and muscles." Donnie’s brow furrowed in thought. He and his brothers usually fought tooth and nail to avoid the veggies that always made it onto their plates. Could he stomach the little green menaces if they made him tower over his brothers?

Nodding to himself, Donnie came to the conclusion that yes. Yes he could.

……..

By the time dinner rolled around, the four turtles crowded around the table waiting for dinner. Splinter laid out the plates teemed high with vegetables.

“Ugh Sensei… _broccoli?_ ” Mikey whined.

“Wait why are there white ones? Did the color cook off of them?” Leo asked poking gingerly at the cauliflower on his plate.

“Sensei not carrots!” Raph griped.

Donnie remained silent, staring at the mound of veggies on his plate. Gripping his fork with conviction, he began to eat.

Smiling to himself, Splinter sat at the table.

“You should be thankful for what we have my sons,” he scolded. “Besides, vegetables are good for you.”

The other three boys scrunched their beaks in distaste and began to eat everything but the veggies on their plates. As the meal wore on Splinter watched Donnie chow down on the veggies, making sure to eat every single one. Satisfied, Splinter finished his meal and rose to clean the dishes he had used to cook that night.

Leo, Raph and Mikey wasted no time in pouncing on Donnie.

“You actually like this stuff dude?” Mikey asked in awe, as Donnie bit the top off of a piece of broccoli.

“What a weirdo,” Raph sneered. Angrily he poked at an innocent carrot.

“Um Donnie?” Leo asked.

Donnie looked at his older brother.

“Since…Since you like these so much,” Leo gestured to the veggies on his plate. “Would you like mine?”

Donnie chewed deep in thought. He didn’t particularly _like_ the veggies, but they were helping him grow tall right? And if he had more then surely he would grow that much taller.

Swallowing, Donnie nodded his head.

“Sure Leo,” he said, holding out his plate. “I’ll take them.”

“Hey no fair!” Mikey cried. “How come Leo doesn’t have to eat his veggies?”

Donnie carefully held his plate out to his two remaining brothers.

“I’ll take yours too if you want,” he said.

Eagerly, the three boys unloaded their unwelcome veggies onto Donnie’s waiting plate. That done they swept from the table to rinse their dishes before Splinter came back.

Donnie looked at the mound of vegetables on his plate. Smiling to himself he stabbed a piece of cauliflower and stuffed it into his mouth, imagining what it would be like to have to duck through doors so he didn’t hit his head.

For years this went on, with Donnie’s brothers shoving their unwanted vegetables onto the genius’ plate. Of course the nights Splinter was watching, they had to suffer through, but all in all it seemed to work out in everyone’s favor.

That is until the turtles’ next growth spurt.

…………….

Raph could feel his muscles straining as he reached for the top shelf in the cupboard. His fingertips brushed against the cool porcelain of the coffee mug he was straining to grab, but only succeeded in pushing it further out of his reach. Growling low, he rolled onto the very tips of his toes, bracing himself against the counter for more leverage.

In all honesty there were other coffee mugs he could have chosen that would have been much easier to reach on the bottom shelf. But this one was the biggest that they owned, and he had gotten up especially early to claim it.

Feeling his arms shake in exertion, Raph contemplated how many flips Splinter would have him do if he tried jumping up on the counter.

“Having trouble there shorty?”

Raph whirled around to see a smug grin plastered on his “not-so-little” brother’s face.

“Can it Braniac!” he snapped. Turning back to the cupboard. It really burned Raphael through the years, watching Donnie sprout up like a bean-pole leaving him towering over his remaining three brothers. Being shorter than Leo was one thing, but being shorter than his little brother? That was just wrong.

Still straining for the top shelf, Raph felt his brother come up behind him, and watched as an olive green hand easily reached the giant coffee cup.

“Hand it over Donnie,” he growled.

Donnie grinned a little wider.

“Sorry Raph, I can’t hear you from way up here.”

Raph’s eyes narrowed, but before he could open his mouth for a sharp retort he was interrupted.

“Mornin’ dudes!” Mikey crowed as he entered the kitchen., dragging a tired looking Leo in after him.

“Good morning,” Donnie answered, sauntering over to the coffee maker.

Raph growled again and snatched a smaller mug from the bottom shelf. Grumpily he dropped into his seat glaring at the towering purple turtle.

“I’m makin’ omelets this morning” Mikey announced. “What do you guys want in yours?”

“Cheese please,” Leo said, as he sat gracefully into his seat.

“Bacon,” Raph ground out.

Donnie turned from the coffee maker gripping his enormous coffee cup, smiling widely.

“Veggies for me please!”


End file.
